Representing data, e.g., process, status, control and/or regulating data, of an industrial processing plant, such as a paper machine, a refinery, a chemical production plant, a food production plant, or the like, on a user interface of a computer user station in a graphic representation is known. Individual selected data of the respective industrial processing plant are graphically represented on the user interface in a dialogue field, also called an object field, which is applied for the respective processing data.
While known processing user interfaces, e.g., “process faceplates”, contain dynamic display contents, such as, measured values or alarms, they are static in regard to their overall appearance, as an independent image can be prepared for each plant part or each desired view. A change between views or plant parts is performed by switching over between various process faceplates.
Other known user interfaces offer the possibility of zooming into or out of a process graphic. This principle allows an overview of the plant, and also parts of the plant, including the links in-between, to be displayed. In contrast to the variant having static faceplates, only one single large and simultaneously detailed process faceplate should be applied. Because background logic decides which information is displayed from which (e.g., based on an) enlargement factor, also called a zoom factor, it is possible to view arbitrary subregion details in nearly arbitrary enlargement.
One problem is in the logic relating to the display decision, e.g., which object fields are to be displayed with which information content at or from, respectively, which enlargement factor. In known systems, this action can be performed via size profiles, in which various display and representation modalities are stored, e.g., the minimum size of a displayed item of information, the space availability, or parameters which are actively set for specific object fields.
However, in some situations it can be desired to have certain information available in all views. This could be, for example, a specific critical measured value to be monitored in all views for reasons of processing safety. Another example is the operation of a specific safety-relevant fitting, for example, a valve. A user interaction via the user interface is also to be possible here in all views.